


Butch Hartman And The No Good, Over Sized Diaper - A Definitely True Story

by JustSagan



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Captured, Christianity, Diaper, Evil, Fetish, Oaxis, Poopy, diaper fetish, poo - Freeform, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Butch Hartman And The No Good, Over Sized Diaper - A Definitely True Story.When Butch Hartman finally snaps, an unlucky fan must face his wrath... The man that made Fairly Odd Parents, and Danny Phantom (Basically your childhood) is actually a very weird man.





	Butch Hartman And The No Good, Over Sized Diaper - A Definitely True Story

[ ](https://imgur.com/zwZpVCg)

Sometimes, a man just… Snaps. And sometimes, that man has a diaper fetish. But in this case, that said man is Butch Hartman.

It was a seemingly normal day for Butch Hartman. He had just announced O-Axis entertainment, and was ready to achieve his final solution. 

However, when he looked online, he found out that his fans had turned against him. Everyone now saw him for the man he really was, and they had also found out about his diaper fetish. 

“No! No! NO! HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF O-Axis! AND HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF MY DIAPER FETISH! I MADE THEIR CHILDHOODS”

The amount of rage Butch felt was so great, that it caused him to poop in his adult diaper. But this was no ordinary amount of poop. He pooped so much that the diaper grew to the size of Butch himself.

“Oh wow! Thats alot of poopy poo! I better go change!”

Butch went to his adult diaper changing room, and put on a new diaper. However, as he was changing, he realized that he could easily fit a person inside of the extra large poopy woopy filled diaper. This gave Butch a very evil idea.

“That's it! I will trap someone in this, and send a message to everyone that insults me and O-axis! They will be forced to spend the rest of their lives in my poopy woopy diaper! Ha ha ha!”

With his new plan, Butch Hartman went back to his computer to find his victim. There were thousands of potential victims, but one stood out. 

“Hm, This Danny Phantom fan named DannyTheTrapLover has been making alot of negative posts about me. Looks like the perfect victim!”

Butch grabbed a few more diapers, and made his way to wherever The fan lived. It didn't take long to find him sense Butch Hartman is a complete genius. Also remember that Butch Hartman created everyone's childhood, so Butch is basically god. 

Butch didn't bother knocking on the fans door. Instead, he peed in one of the diapers, and used that to destroy the door. Mainly by air humping it. How is that possible you may ask? Dont you remember what I said earlier?

Anyway, butch ran inside, and saw the fan sitting at his computer. It appeared that he was still posting negative things about O-Axis. But Butch wasn't about to let him finish. 

“Your lack of faith in O-Axis is absolutely despicable! It's time for you to meet your doom DannyTheTrapLover!” 

The DannyTheTrapLover looked back.

“What? Butch Hartman? What are you doing here?”

Butch didn’t respond. Instead, he took off his pee filled diaper, and threw it right at the fans face. The diaper blew up when it made contact, causing pee to go everywhere. 

“OH MY GOD! THATS DISCUSTING! OH GOD!”

DannyTheTrapLover fell to the ground, while holding his face. Not only was he disgusted, but that diaper also hurt a lot. Unfortunately for DannyTheTrapLover, Butch wasn't finished yet. 

When the fan could finally see again, he looked up, and saw Butch squating ever him. He wasn't wearing a diaper. 

“You want to make fun of me for liking Diapers!? Well let's see how you like it when I poop without a diaper!”  

Poop sprayed out like a faucet, painting the fans face brown. The fan started gagging, and he desperately wanted to get away from Butch. Unfortunately, Butch used his last diaper as a gag, and tied the fan up. There was no escape now.

Butch dragged the fan to his car, and threw him in the small and cramped trunk. Butch made sure to take all the bumpy roads on his way home. 

The Fan was nearly dead when Butch got home. But that didn't matter. If anything, that made Butch even happier. 

“Breathe it in DannyTheTrapLover! Because this is the last time you will ever get fresh air!” Butch said, as he let The Fan out. 

The fan cried a little bit, but breathed in the fresh air. Butch dragged the fan inside, and revealed the giant poop filled diaper. The fan froze in fear, knowing that this was his fate.

“Now I need to take that diaper out of your mouth. You better stay quiet, or else i'll force you to eat the poopy poop!”

As butch opened that diaper up, he couldn't help but smell the poop. 

“Ah, that poopy poop smells so nice! I hope you come to respect the poopy poop!”

As Butch placed the fan in the oversized diaper, the fan only had one question.

“Why? Why me?”

Butch simply laughed at this, and closed the diaper. Butch could hear the fan screaming, but it was only minor gibberish. No one outside of the house could hear the screaming, and the fan wouldn't have to eat poopy poop.

“Ha ha ha ha ha! Now it's time to show the world why they should stop making fun of O-Axis!”

A few hours later, A new video was published. This video showed off the oversized diaper, and that the fan was trapped inside. Everyone was horrified, but it didn't have the effect he thought it would have. 

The fan was forced to spend a day in the diaper, but was eventually rescued by a group of 4Chaners. Even the all powerful Butch Hartman couldn't beat the power of weaponized Autism. 

The fan was taken to the hospital, and is still recovering. Butch Hartman on the other hand had to go into hiding. 4Chan soldiers have been searching for him, but nothing has come up. 

Not much else to really say… Other than keep your eyes out.

...

 

Be sure to check the video reading of this out! https://youtu.be/lnR0NV25Yi4

**Author's Note:**

> Poo poo poopy poop


End file.
